In water-cooled engine cylinder head design, sufficient cooling needs to be provided to the exhaust valves and seats and to the engine cylinders. Many conventional designs use small drilled passages from the deck face of the cylinder head, or the bottom side of the cylinder head on the surface that interfaces with the cylinder block. These small drilled passages, also known as exhaust bridge drills, provide high velocity coolant in the cylinder head and between exhaust valve seats to target cooling the exhaust valves and cylinder. Two exhaust valve seats may be present for each cylinder of the engine. Although these drills provide cooling of the exhaust valves and seats, flow may be limited by the diameter of the drill that is able to fit between the exhaust valve seats as well as restricted by the geometry at the entrance to the drill. Also, cooling of the exhaust valves and seats may differ based on the order of the drill passages with less coolant provided to the later passages.